


French Fries Only For Your Eyes

by UndressedHeart



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Donghae ate french fries for two weeks straight because he had a crush on this cute cashier over there but wasn't able to tell him.





	French Fries Only For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !  
> We were binge watching some suju mr simple era when suddenly my friend asked for this and because i'm a sucker for sweet things i couldn't say no and it was born. I don't really know what it is but hey, why not.  
> I'm already thankful if you read this ! ♥ You can leave kudos and comments if you liked it and if you ever want it you can follow me on twitter here @ihatkpop  
> Anyway, english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there're any mistakes ;;; i tried to do my best.  
> Enjoy. ♥

Donghae lost again. He had to go and take orders for everyone. It's not that he hates going there to order hamburgers and french fries but actually... He really doesn't like it. He has to speak loudly and to make sure the cashier understands, and he always ends up embarrassing himself. He really hates that. Queuing alone is boring ; Donghae was bored. He was bored until something -or someone caught his attention. He was blond, not really tall and his face wasn't one from the book Donghae read but somehow, he seemed like a prince in orange and yellow outfits. Donghae shook his head. What was he thinking ? Nobody looks good in this outfit -and he always suspected this fast food to do this on purpose.  
But that day, Donghae was happy to lose.  
That blond cashier was really cute -even more once Donghae stood in front of him. Bright smile, sharp jaw, sparkling eyes and excuses on his lips. He looked like a sun and Donghae might have gone blind by looking at him.

 “ **Excuse me ? What would you like to order ?”  
** “ **Eh ?”**

 And if Donghae couldn't embarrass himself more, it took him a whole strong minute to understand what the -cute- cashier asked. His ears turned pink, red, he doesn't know, it burns. He stuttered his orders, had to repeat himself and sighed but strangely, the other one -it was written Hyukjae on his name tag- didn't seem bothered, it was quite the opposite : he laughed. And Donghae offered a shy smile. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.  
Donghae never believed in love at first sight -or he thought so and it's not what it was five seconds ago. It's not.  
It's not.  
_It's not._

The next day, he came back, alone. He doesn't even know why he came back. He could have gone somewhere else. But listening to his heart instead of his head was what lead him here today too. He wasn't really hungry, and he had to take care of his weight anyway, he couldn't eat that much fast food in two days, it was completely crazy.

 **“One french fries, please.”**  
**“Only that ?”  
** **“Yeah...”**

 _French fries only for your eyes_ , thought Donghae with a sight. It's ridiculous. He doesn't have the age to flirt. He's not a teenager anymore. He isn't fifteen, ready to find his first love. Life deceived him more than once, love isn't that beautiful, and things never happen as depicted in movies and books and he read a lot of books and saw a lot of movies, he knows it. So why does he expected something ? Why does he think about a tiny possibility of things happening ? He must be crazy, _Donghae, you're fucking crazy._ But his mind just went blank when Hyukjae came back with his french fries, all smiley -why does he smile that much ? He must be crazy too, that guy.

“ **Here we are”** , Hyukjae smiled again and Donghae nodded, thankful.  
It was really stupid. Him, alone, eating french fries, watching him, sighing. What is he even doing ? _You're not in your right mind, Donghae_. And before falling too deep, he left. He didn't even finish his french fries. He just left everything here. He left in a rush as if he will never come back. He was determined.  
He will not come back.

“ **One french fries, please.”** Donghae smiled.  
The next day, he was back.

It's not his fault. He blamed his brain all night. He blamed the pictures of the cute blond guy in the orange and yellow outfits with the bright smiling eyes. He blamed people around him, his friends for bringing him there last time. He blamed his non-existent luck. He blamed everything but himself. He even blamed the fast food for hiring a guy like him. Do they expect people not feeling anything when they see him ? Because the most he thinks of it, the most he believes that everyone is probably in love with that Hyukjae guy that is ruining his life for three days straight. He hated himself for being this weak and he hated himself for searching for a seat where he could see him. He hated himself for being this implicated when the other one didn't even know his name. He just hated himself for falling too fast. Is that what people call having a crush ?  
He hated having a crush.

Donghae came back every day. He spent two weeks coming every day. He had the chance to speak a little with Hyukjae. Nothing too much ; they finally and officially know each other names. Donghae isn't just one of the customers ; he is Donghae, _the guy who buys french fries every day for no reason and at any hour of the day_. Hyukjae even asked why he comes by some often, why does he only order french fries, why is he alone. Donghae has never been this embarrassed in his life. _Because of you_ wasn't an answer he could give. But at least, he had the chance to talk with him, to have a real conversation. Later, Donghae went on purpose when the fast food wasn't that much crowded, so he could take his time with Hyukjae. There are things he didn't think about. He didn't think about being completely obvious. He didn't think about Hyukjae realizing or even understanding.

 **“Coffee ?”** suddenly asked a voice out of nowhere and Donghae lifted his head from his french fries he just ordered, **“Coffee ?”** repeated the voice and really, that smile could make him blind if he kept going. _Please don’t smile, I beg you_ , and Donghae was going crazy as Hyukjae sat in front of him. He was still dressed in that horrible red shirt. Donghae tried to smile. Embarrassed. He really was embarrassed. And his ears were probably red, and he doesn’t know, it just burns.  
**“Coffee doesn’t really go with French fries you know…”** Donghae suddenly laughed as he took the cup Hyukjae kindly offered, **“Thank you”** , his voice was low, his tone was shy. The smile on his face was way too big for a simple coffee ; _can’t you be more obvious, Lee Donghae ?_ and Hyukjae laughed.  
**“I thought you’d be tired of eating French fries every day… It’s been… Two weeks ? Maybe ?”** Hyukjae laughed loudly, surprising Donghae who looked at him, eyebrows raised, **“It’s just… I didn’t expect something like this and it was a bit fun to see you coming every day…”** that’s when Donghae felt the more embarrassed, now. More than his ears, his cheeks were probably red too. He tried to laugh but he couldn’t and just hid his face between his hands.  
**“Oh my god, I’m so sorry…”** and if he could, Donghae would probably be running away right now. The only thing he wanted at this moment was to hide. So embarrassing, so embarrassing. He couldn’t stand it.  
**“It was cute”** Hyukjae shrugged and sipped his coffee with a smile. That smile Donghae could die for. That smile Donghae watched from afar for two weeks. That smile that made him fall, and he fell so hard, **“It’s still cute”** added Hyukjae and maybe his cheeks were red too.  
Somehow, it hurts.

 **“But now I probably won’t be able to eat French fries for years…”** Donghae burst into laughter and Hyukjae followed, **“It was too much and this only for your eyes”** he added, still laughing but Hyukjae stopped. Cheeks red again, shy smile and sparkly eyes. Donghae fell for that, Donghae fell again, Donghae was in love.  
**“Is this our first date, then ?”** and somehow, they laughed.

 _French fries only for your eyes_ , thought Donghae. It was worth it.


End file.
